Living Through Flames
by crazykatz411
Summary: Liv was the psychic adopted sister of Nick and Carly Jones. When Nick and Carly's friends want to go to a football game, Liv gets dragged along for the ride. It's supposed to be a fun weekend, but when Liv has a set of visions on the first night, it leads her to wonder if everyone will survive. And whether the man she sees outside her tent later will hurt her or not. Bo x OC
1. Prologue

"Ugh, Paige is gonna be there?" Liv groaned as she sorted through some stuff to take with them on their trip.

Nick chuckled. "Sorry, she's Carly's friend, we have to deal with her."

"Seriously? She's so...awful! I still don't understand how Carly befriended her."

"'Awful?' Really, Liv? That's the best insult you can come up with?"

"Hey, I tried! Cut me some slack."

Nick just shook his head, flopping backwards on his adopted-sister's bed. "You just don't like any of our friends, do you?"

"Not really, no. I mean, Dalton always does something idiotic, and you have to cover for him and get in trouble and even get sent to freaking jail. Wade isn't too bad, so I'm okay with him, but I don't like Paige, and Blake has always been a jerk to me and ignored me for the most part. Sorry if I'm biased."

"Nah, I understand."

"I don't even know why I'm going. I hate sports," Liv muttered as she pulled out a cute skirt and top to wear the next day. She thought she might dress up for this trip, since Paige always bugged her about stuff like that. She was always saying 'Stop dressing like a hobo, Olivia.' Well, screw her too.

However, Olivia's vision grew hazy as she stepped away from her closet, and she stumbled, grabbing onto her dresser for stability. Nick watched with worry, almost standing up to help as a scene of Carly and her tumbling down a muddy hill and landing in a pile of rotting animal flesh flashed in front of her eyes. She could smell the decay, and it was disgusting. She almost puked, but she managed to choke it back as she blinked the pictures away. She met Nick's eyes, and his eyebrows were raised with worry.

"Yep, definitely not wearing this tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. Liv had always been closer to him than to Carly, who she honestly had grown to not like much, so Nick was the only one who knew about her...abilities. She would randomly have visions of future events, and sometimes she'd even hear or smell it too. It was the reason she hadn't died in the fire that killed her family: she had seen the flames, smelled the smoke, and heard the fire alarm, and as a result, run down the street to Carly and Nick's, just before the fire actually started. It had actually been her first premonition, unfortunately.

"Liv..."

"You might wanna bring some extra shirts. I'm sure Carly won't pack very many, you have white t-shirts out the wazoo, and she's gonna need one."

Nick snickered. "Yeah, sure."

Liv got her old, ex-boyfriend's hoodie out of the closet. She only wore it when she expected to get dirty, along with a pair of jeans she usually painted in, and Nick picked up on the fact that the girls were gonna get gross. He didn't question it any further, since he knew Liv could be sensitive about the topic of her visions.

"Hey, are you guys in there?" Carly's voice said from outside the bedroom as she knocked lightly on Liv's door.

"Yeah, we're here," Liv answered, watching as Carly pushed the door open.

Carly gave her brother a hard look, and Liv sighed sadly. Nick hadn't told anyone but her the truth of what happened with Dalton and the car, so Carly had been acting like this for a while now. "Hey, we're gonna meet up later, alright?" She addressed that to Liv, looking away from Nick.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there. We've gotta pick up Dalton on our way," Nick answered.

Carly sighed. "Don't be late. See you later." She left without another word, and Nick's face fell, making Liv frown and reach over to pat his arm.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"S'okay. Finished getting your stuff. I'm gonna grab some extra shirts, and then we'll head to Dalton's." Liv nodded in agreement, squeezing his arm reassuringly as he got up to leave.

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to Living Through Flames! A little while back, my best friend got me to watch this movie, and I dunno. I just fell in love with it instantly. I had started this earlier, since I couldn't decide whether I wanted to continue this part into the beginning of the movie or not. So, this is just staying at a prologue, unless you would like me to add in the little bio about Liv that I wrote out for myself. I'm gonna try to keep it as close to the movie as I can, too. I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1

They had picked up Dalton, and had just gotten to the diner. And of course, the boys just _had_ to make asses of themselves right off the bat. Liv slid a hand over her face as they walked towards Carly and her boyfriend Wade at a table. But they kicked a poor, homeless man's cup of money right out of his hands, telling him to 'get a job.' Liv shot Nick a glare as he took a sip of the beer in his hand, and she saw apologies in his eyes. He seemed to think he had to play up the bad-boy role he had somehow managed to get.

"So, what do you think guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, right?" Wade asked politely.

The two other guys made noises of agreement, but then Dalton swung his video camera around to record Carly.

"Dalton, please don't film me. Please," Carly said with a sigh.

"I'm not filming though," Dalton responded without putting it down.

"But the red light's on," Carly pointed out as Nick pushed the camera away, telling Dalton to put it down anyway.

"You know she doesn't like having people up in her face," Nick added, earning an annoyed look from Carly and a somewhat blank one from Dalton. "She feels under pressure."

Carly, who had been flipping through a magazine, flopped the pages down and looked up at Nick. "Nick, you got something to say to me?" she snapped.

"No, no, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?"

Liv sighed. This was already off to such a great start. She couldn't wait for the rest of the weekend. It was sure to be a blast, if it was starting this...awful. "Don't start this again..."

Wade gave her a look of pity. He thought that her adoptive brother was a criminal, or at least a delinquent, and all she wanted to say was that everyone was wrong about Nick.

"Well, we're outta here. See ya," Dalton announced, getting up and leaving the other four at the table.

Carly frowned after him, settling for ignoring their brother as he took another sip of beer. Liv was uncomfortable, but offered up nothing.

"Liv, are you okay? You haven't said much," Wade asked politely, since her two siblings were just staying silent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Uh, girl stuff," she said, coming up with an excuse on the spot.

Wade blushed lightly, nodding. Nick and Carly gave her looks of confusion, but didn't comment. The trio wasn't as close as they used to be, but they knew how she was during that-time-of-the-month to know her usual behavior.

"Come on, I think we're all ready to leave, so let's get rolling," Liv suggested, getting up quickly, wanting away from her brother and sister.

But she didn't. She ended up in Wade's small car, wedged between Dalton and Nick, the former of whom kept swatting at Nick in front of her, irritating both of the front seat passengers. Eventually they had to go on a detour.

"So much for this nice little shortcut," Wade muttered.

"Hope he's not gonna get us lost," Wade mumbled as he pulled up the road beside Blake and Paige's truck.

"Yeah right," Carly agreed.

None of them were prepared to pull up beside the couple and see Paige's head out of view, and a somewhat-blissed look on Blake's face. Everyone in the car started gawking, except Liv. She just made a face, squishing back into the seat so Nick could lean over and watch along with everyone else. Dalton was even filming.

"Really you guys?" she muttered, disgusted by her siblings' and friends' behaviors.

Nick gave her a slight sideways look. "I thought you hated her." He spoke quietly enough for her to be the only one to notice.

"Doesn't mean I think we should be peeping."

Nick snorted, reaching back to pat her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring Carly as she talked to Paige on the phone. Sweet Liv. Selfless Liv. Innocent, little Liv. She sometimes hated these things about her. But she knew they were all traits that were a part of her. She hated Paige, Nick was right about that, but her sweet, selfless, innocent sides didn't want her friends gawking at the girl like that.

Paige claimed to have dropped her lip balm, and although everyone else acted like it wasn't true, Liv chose to go along with it, even though she didn't really believe it herself.

Carly talked to Paige a little bit more, before the general consensus was to stop and camp out for the night. But on the way, Wade pointed out a faded billboard on the side of the road.

"Hey, a wax museum."

Liv's eyes shot up. Unlike most people, she found wax museums fascinating. To make a figurine so realistic and lifelike was like magic to her. In all honesty, she'd rather go to 'Trudy's World Famous House of Wax' than a football game.

The gang pulled down a dusty dirt road, going over a bridge to get to a campsite. As Carly, Paige, and Nick all sat around doing nothing, Liv helped set up the tents. But then, instead of dealing with the drama, between everyone else, she sat in one of the tents.

* * *

There was some ensuing drama outside between everyone outside, particularly Carly and Nick, until a wing blew through, and a rotten, yet familiar smell filled Liv's nostrils. _That hill must be nearby_ , she thought. It smelled just like it did when that vision went through her head earlier.

She heard everyone complaining about what the smell was, until a vision blocked out all of her senses.

 _Nick smashing the bright front headlight of a truck with a beer bottle._

 _The group splitting up, seeing if someone could help them, since Wade's car wasn't working._

 _A strange man driving Wade, Carly, and Liv to town to get help at the gas station._

 _Meeting a handsome stranger at the church, and asking him for help._

 _Looking through the wax museum._

 _Finding out who the stranger was._

 _Getting tied up in a basement with Carly._

 _Getting abandoned._

 _A fire burning through everything, melting the walls._

"Hey, Liv, help us dress up Dalton!" Paige insisted as she and Carly burst into the tent.

Liv shook her head, not knowing how long she'd been zoned out. She hadn't gotten a full vision, just little pieces here and there. But she felt as though she'd been asleep for almost two hours.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Liv replied, trying not to scowl at the fake-kindness of the other blonde.

The girls all got Dalton dressed up, and then Paige and Carly stood outside the tent, encouraging him out. Dalton _really_ didn't want to go, and Liv didn't either.

"I don't want to go out there, but I'll go if you do," Liv promised.

Dalton smirked, poking her in the cheek. "Aww, you'll do it for me."

Liv rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated Dalton, but not always. "No, stupid. Just go and I'll join in whatever is going on out there."

Dalton hesitated as he looked down at his attire, and Liv grabbed his wrist, dragging him out. Blake made a comment about him looking like a gayer Elton John, but Liv ignored the ensuing nonsense, opting to sit in a chair beside Nick.

"Nick," she said softly.

He glanced over, offering her his beer. "Did you want one of these?"

Liv scowled. "Why would I?" she asked, sounding appalled.

Nick snickered. "I figured. What's up?"

Liv glanced around. "I had a vision."

"Is that why you were gone so long?"

"Yeah. Some...bad, _bad_ stuff is gonna go down in the next few days."

Nick looked concerned. "Well, your visions don't always come true, do they?"

Liv shook her head, and her adopted brother gave her a gentle smile. "So it'll be okay. You don't know that bad stuff will happen for sure."

She took a deep breath, nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, a camera was pointed at them, and they looked up at Dalton with both curiosity and annoyance. He was grinning lopsidedly after filming the couples making out around them. "Hey, Nick, take the camera," Dalton snickered.

Liv gasped, outraged, and Nick scowled. "Idiot..." he muttered. "And I'm not kissing her either."

She made a disgusted face, since Nick had been at the very least a brother figure since they were little, until an older truck pulled into their little clearing through the trees. A familiar-looking truck. The bright lights blinded everyone, and the guys called out, trying to see if the driver needed something.

The guys all got up but Nick, and then he chucked a beer bottle at the front headlight, smashing it. Just like in her vision. Everyone was up by then, questioning what was going on.

Liv's eyes were wide, and she was breathing a little hard as the truck backed away.

It had started.


	3. Chapter 2

Liv shared a tent with her brother and Dalton, Nick sleeping in the middle, with Liv closest to the mesh netting in the side. She couldn't sleep at all, and when she heard noise, her eyes went wider. She saw a shadow moving outside in the firelight.

She didn't move or even breathe for a bit as the figure went around, looking in the tents, since all of them had that mesh in the side. She couldn't even bring herself to snap her eyes shut when the figure got to her side. Because of the shadow over the figure, all she could tell was that it was a man. He stood still, and she barely made a noise.

In the darkness between the tents, she still couldn't see his face, even when he bent down, too close to the mesh of the tent for comfort. Immediately, she shot up into a sitting position, looking cautiously over her shoulder at Nick and Dalton, who remained fast asleep.

"Get some shut-eye, darlin'," a deep, southern-accented voice murmured softly. "If you do, I won't have to hurt ya."

Liv gasped silently, eyes wider than before. She saw him raise a hand to his mouth, and she could tell that the man was gesturing to be quiet.

Slowly, Liv nodded, laying back down in her sleeping bag.

It was obviously very suspicious, yet...Liv wasn't scared. She was more surprised, she realized, as the man stepped away from the tent and out of sight.

* * *

Liv and the other girls had gone to the bathroom as the guys got everything loaded up. They'd gotten up at two in the afternoon, as Liv had foreseen, gotten packed up immediately, also foreseen, and now they were about to go investigate the smell.

Liv ignored the conversation between the other girls, until the smell blew through. She scrunched her nose as the other girls complained.

"Let's go back," Liv suggested.

"No, let's go check it out. I want to see what's making that smell."

"But what if it's dangerous?"

"Oh come on, let's go look."

And Carly grabbed the little blonde girl's wrist, dragging her off, Paige following them and complaining every step of the way. Before Carly could respond to another complaint, though, Carly and Liv went sliding down the hil. Carly got stuck, but Liv landed directly in the carcasses.

Carly started screaming, but Liv was silently disgusted. She wasn't just covered in mud, and the rotting blood and gunk wasn't just on her hands. It was _all_ over her.

Soon, help arrived in the form of the guys. Wade helped Carly out, just as Liv had managed to climb out with a little help from Nick. But Liv was already almost entirely soaked through with nasty stuff, and she smelled like death.

Liv heard a truck in the distance, and ignored her friends, watching the edge of the animal pit as a different familiar truck appeared. She was getting tired of being right.

A truck pulled up, backing up to the edge of the pit. Hooks and rotting meat hung over the back window, a filthy red toolbox in the back with some dead animals. An equally filthy guy got out of the truck, walking around to the back, dragging the deer and some other animals out of the back and adding them to the pile.

"Hey!" Wade called out.

The guy glanced back at the group, not even fazed by the strangers overlooking the rot.

"What is that? Do you see that?" Carly asked, pointing to the human hand that Liv had previously tried to ignore.

The guy trudged through the pile, approaching the hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wade called as Carly and the other started to freak out some.

The strange man grabbed the hand and yanked it out, showing that it wasn't real. "Anyone need a hand?" he asked with an amused smile as he backed up.

Liv almost laughed, but fought it back. It wasn't necessarily an appropriate situation to be laughing in.

"I'm just foolin'. It ain't real, see?" the man promised, knocking on the plastic hand with his fist.

"What's it doing in a pile of carcasses?" Liv blurted out, ignoring the irritated looks of her group.

The man looked at her, grinned widely and shrugged. "I dunno. Found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago."

Liv snorted, the most laugh she could let out at the moment.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?" Paige asked.

"Sorry we took so long," Blake murmured.

"It's alright," Carly said.

"I need a shower, but I guess I'm okay."

Paige made a disgusted face at her, which Liv happily ignored.

"What are you guys doin' 'round here?" the dirty guy finally asked, going back up to the group.

"We were, uh, camping up through those trees," Wade explained. "You don't know if there's a gas station around here do you?"

Liv blinked, turning to Nick. "Gas station?" she mumbled.

"The car won't start," he answered, making Liv groan softly.

Nick gave her a look of concern, but she didn't respond.

"I gotta can o' gas in the truck."

"I need a fan belt," Wade admitted.

Carly turned away from Paige and Dalton. "What?"

"It's busted."

"Of course. Perfect," Carly muttered.

 _At least she didn't fall directly into the pile of corpses_ , Liv thought bitterly.

"Bo might have one. Runs the station in Ambrose," the guy answered.

"Where's that?" Wade questioned.

"Fifteen miles up the road."

"We'll just get one in Baton Rouge," Blake suggested. "We'll put it on when we get back."

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night comes and strips it or somethin'?"

"Whatever man, you're gonna miss the game then."

After some quiet arguing between the two, they finally agreed to just go to a station somewhere else.

"I'll give you a ride," the guy suggested. "If ya like."

"Well, yeah. That's cool," Wade agreed after a minute.

"I'm going with you," Carly insisted quickly.

Paige whined, but then the guys spoke up. "Well, take Liv with you guys to keep you on track," Dalton snickered.

"Dalton!" Wade and Carly complained.

Liv just sighed. This hadn't been in her vision, but she might as well go along with it. Everything was already going downhill, no pun intended. "Fine, I guess."

"Alright, so we'll head on back then," Blake announced, leading the others away.

Before walking away, Nick stripped off his t-shirt. He went to offer it to the dirtier Liv, but she shook her head, gesturing subtly to Carly. He picked up on what she was trying to do, and offered her a thankful smile before handing his shirt to Carly, who reluctantly accepted the clean shirt. Wade didn't miss the exchange, but also didn't comment.

Carly changed into it, blocked by Wade and Nick's bodies, and Dalton holding up a shirt.

"You sure you're okay?" Wade asked.

Liv shrugged. "I'll survive. I can't just take an entire outfit from someone, since I need more than just a shirt."

The Nick and Dalton seemed to reluctantly accept that as they departed, letting Wade, Carly, and Liv trudge down the hill around the roadkill to the strange guy.

"I'll sit in the bed," Liv suggested.

"You don't hafta," the roadkill-guy pointed out, although Wade and Carly looked subtly thankful.

Liv climbed in anyway, not even realizing that she smelled just as rancid as the truck. She kind of zoned out, somehow managing to appreciate the scenery. The ride was rough, especially it stopped suddenly.

Liv turned, not questioning the knife that now was jutting out of the dashboard. She tried climbing out of the back, but found that she was too short to get down. So she gave up and watched as the guy walked around the back of the truck, looking pretty unhappy as he threw open the passenger side door.

"Well get out then. Try an' do something nice for someone..."

"Dude, it's not like that. We appreciate it," Wade said, trying to placate the upset man.

"Yeah..." the guy grumbled.

Wade and Carly got out, starting up the road as the man went around the back again. He glanced up, noticing Liv. "Why don't you git out?" he asked, although not as harshly as when he talked to Wade.

Liv blushed, and you could tell even through the muck that had splashed on her face. "Um, I can't get out. I'm too short..."

The guy smiled brightly, his bad teeth visible behind his lips. He went to the back, unlatching the tailgate and helping her scoot down.

"Thanks for the ride. I'm sorry about my sister and her boyfriend. They must've said something rude," she apologized softly.

The man looked surprised, but then nodded. "It's okay, I guess. Just follow 'em on up to town. Bo can help you guys."

Liv nodded, skipping across the stones of the small stream where the truck stopped to catch up with Wade and Carly. The couple ahead glanced back uncomfortably at the guy, and when Liv looked back, he was still watching. But she waved after they had looked back ahead, and he waved back before hopping into his truck and driving away.

* * *

 **Okay, so I was writing all of this story at once, since I was watching the movie and I was like 'Hey, why not?' BUT THEN my laptop crapped out on me and I lost all of what I had for chapter three which made me all kinds of upset. So I decided to post what I had now. I will post the rest once I finish, but hopefully it won't take too long. But, for now, here ya go.**


	4. Chapter 3

The trio had just reached town when Liv finally caught up and was in-step with Wade and Carly.

"Damn...well I feel like a real asshole," Wade admitted.

"I don't care, that guy was a freak," Carly smirked as she trotted beside him

Liv made a face at her sister. "Hey, he wasn't that bad. He was just a little different."

Carly snorted. "Of course you would say that. You're too nice sometimes."

Liv sighed, but didn't say anything in response. She heard the truck rev, and she looked back down the hill to see that the stranger was leaving. She felt bad for him, since he really did seem like a nice guy to her. She walked on by herself as Wade and Carly started skipping ahead, laughing to themselves.

"Slow down, sweetie," Wade grinned as Carly walked quickly through town.

Liv slowed as the couple commented on the Miss Ambrose Beauty Pageant posters, and the puppies in the pet store window, holding hands as they did so. The gas station that this Bo guy owned was up ahead, so she just went on, investigating on her own. The town seemed abandoned, like a ghost town. Yet, it was eerie and intriguing all at the same time. She had never been into horror movies of any kind, and this somewhat reminded her of one, but she wasn't scared. Her visions the night before had terrified her, but actually living through it wasn't seeming so bad. At least for the time being.

The gas station was unfortunately empty. Nobody was inside or outside. But Carly knew that they would find help at the church anyway, so she wasn't as upset about it. Carly and Wade showed up soon after she finished looking around. She listened to the soft country music playing from inside as Carly talked to someone on the phone. From the sound of it, things weren't going too well for the others either.

"They're headed back," Carly said to Liv as Wade looked around.

Liv nodded absentmindedly, following Wade's gaze to the nearby wax museum.

"Hey look, the House of Wax," Wade mused.

Carly turned to him. "Wade, what about the fan belt?" she said irritably.

Liv didn't see the point in her sister's attitude, and she and Wade both chorused "There's nobody at the station."

Carly sighed, sticking her hands in her back pockets as the trio stopped in front of the church. She thought about the man they would meet, and her heart skipped a bit of a beat. Her feet began to move on their own as her two companions kept talking.

"Why don't we ask somebody in the church?" Carly asked as she looked up at her boyfriend, not noticing that Liv was already beginning to approach it.

"Alright, alright," Wade agreed with a sigh.

The couple turned, surprised to see Liv already at the door and prepared to knock. Instead of being polite like her younger sister, Carly just walked straight past, pushing open the door with Wade. Liv sighed, especially as she realized that a funeral was going on inside. She hadn't seen _that_ part in her vision. Now she felt bad for the guy earlier, _and_ the handsome stranger.

He turned to look at the trio, and his eyes lingered for a few seconds longer on Liv, although nobody quite noticed.

"Oh," Carly mumbled, glancing up at Wade. "Um, we should go."

"Yeah," Wade agreed, stepping out of the church with Carly.

Both of them grabbed Liv's elbows, dragging her out with them before she could apologize and offer condolences. Liv's light green eyes met the grey of the man kneeling at the coffin, his dark hair slicked out of his eyes. He was definitely the man that had been in her visions.

"What do we do, just wait out here?" Carly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Wade admitted. "It's kind of messed up waiting outside a church for a funeral to end."

"Yeah, a funeral that we interrupted. We should apologize-"

Liv was cut off as the door to the church opened, the dark-haired man stepping out. He started walking straight past them, and Liv felt bad. However, Wade beat her to the punch to apologizing.

"Hey, man, sorry about walking in," Wade apologized, but got cut off himself.

"You shouldn't 've walked in," the man insisted, his voice sounding familiar to Liv. She couldn't place it, but she recognized it.

He slid a box of cigarettes out of his pocket, taking one out and placing it between his lips. Liv watched, trying to hide her distaste.

"You want one?" the man asked with a slightly sarcastic smirk.

Liv shook her head. "No, but thank you anyway. And really, we're sorry for barging in. It was wrong, especially since you must be grieving."

The man's smile turned a little bit softer at her genuine tone. "See? She's polite. I bet she would've knocked first."

Carly gave her sister a look. "She was about to..."

The man kept his eyes on Liv for a minute before Wade cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know. It's just that we have car trouble, and we're not from this town," Wade explained.

"We're actually looking for a guy named Bo, he works at the gas station," Carly added, gesturing over to the empty building.

"You found 'im."

Liv perked up a bit. Now the guy had a name to go with the face from her premonition. He noticed her posture change slightly, and gave her a curious look. Carly and Wade still looked a bit nervous, though.

"Really?" Wade asked, surprised. "Well, um...we need a fan belt. We were camping up the road-"

"A fan belt?" Bo asked, making an irritated face.

"Yeah."

"You walk in on a funeral for a fuckin' fan belt?"

Liv flinched at the tone, her excitement going back down a few notches. She didn't even know why she was so excited anyway. Carly and Wade were both silent. Even Liv herself didn't know what to say.

"Let me just dump the casket and I'll be right there," Bo said dully.

Liv watched with sad eyes as he threw his cigarette to the side.

"Look, we're sorry," Carly tried to say.

"Yeah."

Once the door shut, Carly rolled her eyes, and Liv felt rage flare up inside. She didn't bother expressing her anger, instead opting to stay by the church as Carly and Wade charged off.

"That's twice today I'm an asshole," she heard Wade mutter.

Liv sighed, since that wasn't the point. She thought that her sister and Wade could've tried just a bit harder to apologize. As she watched them go, she sat on the top step of the church's little stone porch, deciding to wait as Carly and Wade decided to head back to the road.

"Hey," Bo's voice said as soon as she stepped onto the path.

The trio hadn't heard the door open, and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he admitted as Liv followed him with her eyes over to Wade and Carly. "Y'know, someone special to me passed, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No, no, it's totally understandable," Carly disagreed.

Liv shot her a discrete look of disbelief.

"I reckon I'll be done here soon, and I'll meet you at the station," Bo went on.

"That'll be great if that's okay," Carly agreed readily.

Wade looked a little uncomfortable, and Liv watched Bo cautiously as he went back inside, meeting her eyes curiously for another brief moment. He shouldn't have to apologize for Carly and Wade bursting in on a funeral.

"Alright," Carly said quietly, happy with what happened.

She and Wade started leading the way, arguing quietly to themselves. They didn't seem to want Liv to overhear, so she tuned it out until they started heading up to the House of Wax.

"Wait wait, aren't we going back to the station?" Liv asked.

"We can just check out the wax museum for a bit. The funeral might take a while," Wade said.

Liv bit her lip as the couple continued on, but she let out a sigh, hurrying to follow them. She knew this wouldn't end well, but she went with them, against her best judgment. She hadn't been worried before, but the nerves were starting to settle in now as she thought about what events would happen after visiting the House of Wax.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter before bed. I have now gotten my chapter three back! Woo! But I've gotta get up early. Otherwise, I would probably write some more. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**


End file.
